ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Galaxy World War
Galaxy World War is an action-adventure, comedy-drama, romance and anime FanFiction crossover series that focuses on the heroes of the Dragon Ball Z / Super, The Seven Deadly Sins, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Akame ga Kill!, Tales of Xillia, and Black Clover verses joining together for the first time, in our universe (2020). This serves as the prequel to Holy World War and Grand World War. It would be dubbed by Studiopolis / Bang Zoom! Entertainment (Los Angeles), Ocean Group (Vancouver) and Funimation (Texas) and Licensed by FUNimation Entertainment, and if released in anime television, it will air in Q2 2024. Overview Japanese Voice Cast Main Cast *Gakuto Kajiwara - Asta *Masako Nozawa - Goku *Megumi Han - Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada *Miyuki Sawashiro - Milla Maxwell *Neeko - Reborn *Sōma Saitō - Tatsumi *Yūki Kaji - Meliodas Secondary Cast *Akio Ōtsuka - Phantom *Aoi Yūki - Diane *Aya Hisakawa - Bulma *Ayana Taketatsu - Chrome Douro *Ayumu Murase - Luck Voltia *Daisuke Namikawa - Daniels "Danny" Mason *Genki Muro - Magna Swing *Haruna Ikezawa - Teepo *Hikaru Midorikawa - Tien Shinhan *Hiro Shimono - Hayato Gokudera *Hiroko Emori - Chiaotzu *Hitomi Sasaki - Nero *Houchū Ōtsuka - Nachtigal I. Fenn *Jun Fukuyama - Finral Roulacase, King / Harlequin *Junichi Suwabe - Yami Sukehiro *Junko Takeuchi - Child Lambo *Kana Hanazawa - Kyoko Sasagawa *Kana Yūki - Noelle Silva *Kaori Nazuka - Chelsea *Katsuyuki Konishi - Dreyfus, Ryohei Sasagawa *KENN - Leopold Vermillion *Kenjiro Tsuda - Adult Lambo *Kiyono Yasuno - Charmy Papittoson *Kōichi Yamadera - God of Destruction Beerus *Kōji Yusa - Byakuran *Kōsuke Toriumi - Aldr Kotch *Maaya Sakamoto - Merlin *Masako Nozawa - Son Gohan, Son Goten *Mayumi Tanaka - Krillin *Miki Itō - Android 18 *Minami Takahashi - Grey *Misaki Kuno - Hawk *Mugihito - Rowen J. Illbert *Nana Mizuki - Vanessa Enoteca *Nobunaga Shimazaki - Yuno *Norio Wakamoto - Cell *Rie Kugimiya - Cure *Risa Mizuno - Najenda *Ryō Horikawa - Vegeta *Ryōtarō Okiayu - Gaius *Ryūsei Nakao - Frieza *Saori Hayami - Leia Rolando *Satomi Akesaka - Esdeath *Satoshi Hino - Gauche Adlai *Sayaka Ōhara - Summer *Shigeru Nakahara - Android 17 *Shinpachi Tsuji - Melvin *Shino Shimoji - Silvia *Shintarō Asanuma - Susanoo *Sora Amamiya - Akame, Elizabeth Liones *Takahiro Sakurai - Mukuro Rokudo, Patry / Litch *Takashi Kondō - Kyoya Hibari *Takeshi Kusao - Future Trunks, Trunks *Tatsuhisa Suzuki - Ban *Tomoaki Maeno - Takeshi Yamamoto *Tomokazu Sugita - Alvin / Alvin Vint Svent, Escanor *Toshio Furukawa - Piccolo *Tsubasa Yonaga - Jude Mathis *Tōru Furuya - Yamcha *Yoshitsugu Matsuoka - Lubbock *Yukari Tamura - Mine *Yuki Horinaka - Elize Lutus *Yū Asakawa - Leone *Yūhei Takagi - Gowther *Yūki Kaji - Zeldris *Yūma Uchida - Buck *Yūya Uchida - Hendrickson Minor Cast *Akeno Watanabe - Bianchi *Akira Ishida - Genshiki *Ami Koshimizu - Young Hayato Gokudera *Asami Sanada - Muzét *Asuka Nishi - Mimosa Vermillion *Atsushi Abe - Future Tsuna *Aya Uchida - Sylph (BC) *Ayahi Takagaki - Derierrie *Ayaka Ohashi - Kurome *Bin Shimada - Broly *Daisuke Kishio - Jeice *Daisuke Namikawa - Giotto, Jack the Ripper *Daisuke Ono - Drole *Daisuke Sakaguchi - Gnome *Eiji Takemoto - Bols *Fumihiko Tachiki - Tyrant *Hidekatsu Shibata - Odin *Hidenobu Kiuchi - Fraudrin, Wingul *Hirofumi Arai - Rhya *Hiroki Yasumoto - Kretan Bull *Hiroki Tōchi - Estarossa *Hiroko Ushida - Marron *Hiromi Hirata - Celsius *Hiroshi Iwasaki - Galand *Hiroyuki Kinoshita - Giland / Gilandor Yul Svent *Houko Kuwashima - Undine *Hozumi Gōda - Budo *Jun Fukuyama - Adult Reborn *Junji Majima - Run *Kana Hanazawa - Seryu Ubiquitous *Katsuyuki Konishi - Bulat, Caleb Thies, Captain Ginyu *Kayo Nakajima - Hawk's Mother *Kazuya Nakai - Kikyo, Efreet *Kazuyuki Okitsu - Leo "Soap" McTavish *Keiji Fujiwara - Mark Omar *Kei'chirō Matsuda - Gordon Agrippa, Titan *Kenji Nomura - Lykaon Wolf *Kenjiro Tsuda - Monspeet *Kenshō Ono - Daisy *Kenta Miyake - Oren Emin *Kenyū Horiuchi - Jörmungandr *Kimiko Saitō - Berryblue *Kotori Koiwai - Elaine *Kōji Yusa - Grayroad *Kōsuke Toriumi - Nozel Silva *Kōzō Shioya - Kid Buu, Majin Buu *Li-Mei Chiang - I-Pin *Maaya Sakamoto - Agria *Mahito Ōba - Thor *Mamiko Noto - Sheele *Mamoru Miyano - Belphegor, Gilthunder *M.A.O - Fana, Melascula *Marina Inoue - Jericho *Mariya Ise - Guila *Masaharu Satō - Master Roshi *Masako Nozawa - Bardock, Gotenks (w/ Takeshi Kusao), Gogeta (w/ Ryō Horikawa), Kid Son Goku, Kid / Teen Son Gohan, Vegito (w/ Ryō Horikawa) *Masaya Onosaka - Burter, Victor DeFalco *Masaya Takatsuka - Grand Minister, Vetto *Masayuki Akasaka - Rades Spirito *Masami Kikuchi - Kikono *Minami Tsuda - Sally *Naoki Tatsuta - Narrator *Naoko Watanabe - Chi-Chi *Norio Wakamoto - Poseidon *Rikiya Koyama - Hind of Keryneia, Xanxus *Rina Satō - Presa *Risa Mizuno - Coro *Ryusei Nakao - Cooler *Ryō Horikawa - Gogeta (w/ Masako Nozawa), Vegito (w/ Masako Nozawa) *Ryōhei Kimura - Howzer *Ryōichi Tanaka - Elder Kai *Ryōtarō Okiayu - Heath Grice, Zakuro *Ryūzaburō Ōtomo - Cronus, Jiao, Shenron *Saori Hayami - Haru Miura *Satomi Kōrogi - Grand Zeno *Sayaka Ōhara - Rose Salter *Seiji Sasaki - Recoome *Shin-ichiro Miki - Blackjack, Akeel Min Riah *Shinichiro Ohta - Supreme Kai *Shinnosuke Tachibana - Victor "Gator" Diallo *Shizuka Itō - Sylph (ToX) *Showtaro Morikubo - EN3 "Ethan" *Sora Amamiya - Liz *Shō Hayami - Ramuh *Takahiro Fujimoto - Cell Jr. *Takahiro Sakurai - Griamore *Takehito Koyasu - Hades *Takeshi Kusao - Gotenks (w/ Masako Nozawa) *Takuma Terashima - Klaus Lunette, Superbi Squalo *Tetsu Inada - Nappa *Tomokazu Seki - Travis "Kash" Kashima *Toshio Furukawa - Zeus *Unshō Ishizuka - Hercule / Mr. Satan *Yasuhiro Takato - Guldo *Yoshimasa Hosoya - Wave *Yōko Hikasa - Bluebell *Yū Kobayashi - Charlotte Rosary *Yūichi Nakamura - Heracles *Yūichirō Umehara - Mars, Spitz *Yūko Minaguchi - Baby Pan, Videl *Yūsuke Kobayashi - Gloxinia *Yūsuke Numata - Saibaman English Voice Cast Main Cast *Brina Palencia - Reborn *Bryce Papenbrook - Meliodas *Dallas Reid - Asta *Josh Grelle - Tatsumi *Leah Clark - Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada *Minae Noji - Milla Maxwell *Sean Schemmel - Goku Secondary Cast *Alexis Tipton - Child Lambo, Trunks *Austin Tindle - Leopold Vermillion *Ben Diskin - Ban *Blake Shepard - Lubbock *Brandon McInnis - Finral Roulacase *Brina Palencia - Chiaotzu *Brittney Karbowski - Mine *Bryce Papenbrook - Zeldris *Christine Marie Cabanos - Silvia *Christopher Ayres - Frieza *Christopher R. Sabat - Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha, Yami Sukehiro *Chuck Huber - Android 17 *Colleen Villard - Chelsea *Crispin Freeman - Aldr Kotch, Kyoya Hibari *Cristina Vee - Hawk *Daman Mills - Buck, Frieza (Voice Double) *Dameon Clarke - Cell *David Trosko - Gauche Adlai *David Vincent - Susanoo *Derek Stephen Prince - Adult Lambo *Doug Erholtz - Byakuran *Eric Vale - Future Trunks *Erica Mendez - Diane *Erika Harlacher - Elizabeth Liones *Erik Scott Kimerer - Gowther *Erin Fitzgerald - Teepo *Ian Sinclair - Magna Swing, Whis *J. Michael Tatum - Mukuro Rokudo *Jād Saxton - Chrome Dokuro *Jamie Marchi - Esdeath *Jamieson Price - Dreyfus *Jason Douglas - God of Destruction Beerus *Jerry Jewell - Patry / Litch *Jill Harris - Noelle Silva *Joel McDonald - Hayato Gokudera *John Burgmeier - Tien Shinhan *Justin Briner - Luck Voltia *Kaiji Tang - Hendrickson *Kara Edwards - Goten, Kyoko Sasagawa *Karen Strassman - Elize Lutus *Kyle Hebert - Escanor, Gohan *Lauren Landa - Leia Rolando, Merlin *Liam O'Brien - Ryohei Sasagawa *Luci Christian - Cure *Lydia Mackay - Vanessa Enoteca *Marisha Ray - Summer *Matthew Mercer - Alvin / Alvin Vint Svent *Max Mittelman - King *Megan Shipman - Grey *Meredith McCoy - Android 18 *Micah Solusod - Yuno *Michael Sorich - Nachtigal I. Fenn *Monica Rial - Bulma, Leone, Nero *Nolan North - Daniels "Danny" Mason *R Bruce Elliott - Melvin *Richard Epcar - Phantom *Sam Riegel - Jude Mathis *Sarah Wiedenheft - Charmy Papittoson *Shelley Calene-Black - Najenda *Sonny Strait - Krillin *Todd Haberkorn - Rowen J. Illbert *Travis Willingham - Gaius, Takeshi Yamamoto *Trina Nishimura - Akame Minor Cast *Alexis Tipton - Gotenks (w/ Kara Edwards) *Ali Hillis - Presa *Allegra Clark - Derierie *Andrew T. Chandler - Cooler *Austin Tindle - Daisy *Ben Diskin - Victor "Gator" Diallo *Bob Carter - Odin *Brian Beacock - Grayroad *Bruce DuBose - Thor *Bryn Apprill - Mimosa Vermillion *Carrie Keranen - Guila, Kurome *Cassandra Lee Morris - Seryu Ubiquitous *Chris Cason - Genkishi, Fraudrin *Chris Patton - Run *Chris Rager - Hercule / Mr. Satan *Christopher Bevins - Superbi Squalo *Christopher R. Sabat - Burter, Gogeta (w/ Sean Schemmel), Jeice, Kikyo, Recoome, Shenron, Vegito (w/ Sean Schemmel), Zeus *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Charlotte Rosary, Kid Goku, Kid / Teen Gohan *Cris George - Zakuro *Cynthia Cranz - Chi-Chi *David Matranga - Leo "Soap" McTavish, Wave *David Vincent - Estarossa *David Wald - Bulat, Vetto *DC Douglas - Hades *Dee Bradley Baker - Lykaon Wolf *Erica Lindbeck - Jericho *Erika Harlacher - Liz *Felecia Angelle - Elaine *Fred Tatasciore - Cronus / Chronos, Tyrant *Greg Ayres - Guldo *Grant George - Victor DeFalco *Ike Amadi - Titan *J. Michael Tatum - Heracles *Jarrod Greene - EN3 "Ethan" *Jason Liebrecht - Mars *Jeannie Tirado - Baby Pan, Fana *Jessica Straus - Muzét *John Swasey - Bols *Johnny Yong Bosch - Adult Reborn *Josh Grelle - Grand Minister *Josh Martin - Kid Buu, Majin Buu *Justin Cook - Cell Jr., Jack the Ripper *Kaiji Tang - Wingul *Kara Edwards - Gotenks (w/ Alexis Tipton), Videl, Young Hayato Gokudera *Karen Strassman - Rose Salter *Kate Higgins - Agria *Keith Silverstein - Caleb Thies, Monspeet *Kent Williams - Elder Kai, Supreme Kai *Kirk Thornton - Galand *Kyle Hebert - Kretan Bull, Narrator *Laura Bailey - Bianchi *Liam O'Brien - Giland / Gilandor Yul Svent *Lindsay Seidel - Sheele *Marianne Miller - Gloxinia *Matthew Mercer - Drole, Rhya, Spitz *Mela Lee - Melascula *Micah Solusod - Future Tsuna *Michael McConnohie - Ramuh *Michael Sinterniklaas - Rhades Spirito *Michelle Rojas - Bluebell *Michelle Ruff - Undine *Mike McFarland - Gordon Agrippa, Master Roshi *Mona Marshall - Gnome *Morgan Berry - Sylph (ToX) *Patrick Seitz - Budo, Griamore, Jiao *Peter Lurie - Jörmungandr *Phil Parsons - Nappa *R Bruce Elliott - Captain Ginyu *Rachel Robinson - Celsius *Ray Chase - Howzer *Ricco Fajardo - Nozel Silva *Richard Epcar - Efreet, Posiedon *Robbie Daymond - Gilthunder *Robert McCollum - Giotto *Russel Richardson - Mark Omar *Sarah Wiedenheft - Grand Zeno *Sean Schemmel - Gogeta (w/ Christopher R. Sabat), Vegito (w/ Christopher R. Sabat) *Sonny Franks - Kikono *Sonny Strait - Bardock *Steven Blum - Xanxus *Tia Ballard - Haru Miura, Marron, Sylph (BC) *Todd Haberkorn - Akeel Min Riah, Belphegor *Travis Willingham - Blackjack, Heath Grice *Trevor Devall - Oren Emin *Trina Nishimura - I-Pin, Sally *Troy Baker - Klaus Lunette, Travis "Kash" Kashima *Veronica Taylor - Berryblue *Vic Mignogna - Broly *Z. Charles Bolton - Hind of Keryneia Additional Voices * Crew Japanese * English * Music Openings #Dragon Soul (Prologue - Chapter 12) Endings # Story Arcs Chapters #Prologue #Chapter 1 - Assembled Fighters #Chapter 2 - Team Meeting #Chapter 3 - Home Makeover #Chapter 4 - The First Fight #Chapter 5 - Whis' Challenge Training: Part One #Chapter 6 - Whis' Challenge Training: Part Two #Chapter 7 - Beast Hunt #Chapter 8 - Teen's Day at the Beach: Part One #Chapter 9 - Teen's Day at the Beach: Part Two #Chapter 10 - Teen's Day at the Beach: Part Three #Chapter 11 - First Mission #Chapter 12 - Showdown in Texas #Chapter 13 - A New Ally #Chapter 14 - #Chapter 15 - #Chapter 16 - #Chapter 17 - #Chapter 18 - The Legendary Super Saiyan! #Chapter 19 - Vegito vs. Broly #Chapter 20 - #Chapter 21 - #Chapter 22 - #Chapter 23 - #Chapter 24 - #Chapter 25 - #Chapter 26 - #Chapter 27 - #Chapter 28 - #Chapter 29 - #Chapter 30 - #Chapter 31 - #Chapter 32 - #Chapter 33 - #Chapter 34 - #Chapter 35 - #Chapter 36 - #Chapter 37 - Justice and Evil: Part One #Chapter 38 - Justice and Evil: Part Two #Chapter 39 - Justice and Evil: Part Three #Chapter 40 - The Last Fight Begins #Chapter 41 - Go, Spirit Bomb! #Chapter 42 - A New Future League Pairing Files # Filler Arc ??? Movie ??? Category:Bige1218's Ideas Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Series Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:The Seven Deadly Sins Category:Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Category:Akame Ga Kill Category:Tales Series Category:Tales of Xillia Category:Black Clover Category:Anime Category:Anime Crossovers